New Beginnings
by owl-eyes and wolfsheim inc
Summary: The sun was frying his brain. His wasn't checking out his student. Nope, not him, not her eyes or her legs, or - damn! Fifty one sentence themes for the KakaSaku fandom


Author: Amethyst Locks  
Pairing: Kakashi/Sakura  
Fandom: Naruto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters; nothing is mine.  
Notes: Character death; mentions of sex; takes place mostly after the time-skip 

* * *

_Comfort: (1)_

Two weeks after Sasuke's abandonment of the village and Naruto's departure for training with the Toad Sannin, Sakura finds herself sitting on Kakashi's doorstep, carrying two cups of instant ramen with a sheepish, sad smile greeting her former sensei.

_Kiss: (2)_

Their first kiss isn't exactly a real kiss; in fact, it is more like an awkward mashing of lips because Naruto runs into her like the hyperactive little brother she never had, and Kakashi tries valiantly- but ultimately unsuccessfully- to prevent her from falling.

_Soft: (3)_

Sakura's petite hands are soft on his face as she angles his bare jaw towards her, leaning in for their real first kiss.

(And this is their real first kiss, not some awkward chin-smashing, teeth-clinking, and forehead-bumping accident.)

_Pain: (4)_

Sometimes the guilt is so stifling, Kakashi wonders how he can manage to keep breathing as he stares sullenly at the obsidian stone, but then Sakura laces their fingers together, squeezing as she does so, and suddenly the world seems a little less dark.

_Potatoes: (5)_

On the one-year anniversary of Naruto's departure with Jiraiya-sama, Sakura goes to the grocery store, intent on buying on potatoes for her ultimate comfort food- mashed potatoes, and as she reaches for the potatoes, her hand collides with another; she glances up to see a familiar mop of grey hair and mask-covered face, and she wonders fleetingly if the Fates are screwing with her.

_Rain: (6)_

Sakura absolutely adores rainy days because it means no training which translates to curling up with Kakashi underneath his shuriken quilt on the couch and watching movies all day.

_Chocolate: (7)_

Kakashi is proud that he is known for his iron self-control, but one look into Sakura's sea foam eyes has him bending over backwards for her; they walk out of the pastry shop, Sakura carting a box of those Western-imported Lady Godiva chocolates and Kakashi's wallet two hundred ryo lighter.

_Happiness: (8)_

Sakura didn't know true happiness until she had lain in Kakashi's arms after the first time they had made love.

_Telephone: (9)_

Sakura answers her brand-new and shiny black cordless phone, expecting Shizune-senpai or even Tsunade-sama, but what she gets is a cheery, "Hey Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei wants to talk you," before a scuffle ensues in the background and the dial tone sounds.

_Ears: (10)_

Despite the majority opinion that Sakura's shouting is hell on the ears, Kakashi believes it to be endearing because it means that she's emotional and that means she cares.

_Name: (11)_

Sakura is a Chuunin and his subordinate in name only because Kakashi considers her his equal in every aspect.

_Sensual: (12)_

Sakura comes to training one day, trying her damnedest not to wince although her feet are seriously killing her (double shifts at the hospital are so not conducive to good health); as she takes a seat at the base of a tree, Kakashi appears in front of her where he begins to slowly unclasp the buckles of her boots and proceeds to give her the most fantastic foot massage she's ever had.

(If he notices that her breathing becomes a bit shallower and that her eyes darken to jade, he doesn't say anything.)

_Death: (13)_

Kakashi wonders if he is dying when every time he sees Sakura, he gets: sweaty palms; a nasty case of cat-got-your-tongue; and this weird fluttery feeling in his belly.

(When he asks Asuma about it later, the Jounin takes a drag of his cigarette, chuckles, and tells him that it sounds like he's in love.)

_Sex: (14)_

"Kakashi, I'm sick of this crap; frankly, your unfailing chastity would impress Hinata. I don't see what the big deal is: I've had sex before; I'm not a virgin, you know, and you're not stealing my innocence despite what you may think. Now take off your damn pants, or I will rip them off myself."

_Touch: (15)_

Kakashi heaves a deep sigh as Sakura misses the target for the fourth time that day and decides to take matters into his own hands by tugging her against him to demonstrate the proper way to throw a kunai; Sakura squeaks at the unexpected but decidedly delicious male body pressed up against her while Inner Sakura makes a rare appearance and urges the option of jumping him.

_Weakness: (16)_

Many people, civilian and shinobi alike, thought the infamous son of the White Fang, Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, had no weakness, but the people of Konoha knew Kakashi had one weakness and one weakness only: the apprentice of the Godaime, Haruno Sakura.

_Tears: (17)_

Over the years, Kakashi has built a wall to keep people out, and it's not until a brief run-in with one Haruno Sakura, leaving him almost beaming underneath his mask, that Kakashi realizes that the kunoichi has been putting tiny cracks in it and tearing it down bit by bit for years.

_Speed: (18)_

Naruto knew Kakashi-sensei was fast, but he wouldn't realize how fast his sensei was until Sakura was badly injured on a botched mission.  
_  
Wind: (19) _

Kakashi knew as soon as Sakura had punched through the earth- stirring up the air around her, sending her hair flying around her face- she had become a very strong woman who knew who she was.

_Freedom: (20)_

When Kakashi questioned Sakura's actions, she calmly informed him that she was Haruno Sakura and she could do what she wanted when she wanted, so if she wanted to push him into a closet in the Hokage's Tower to make out, she was going to push him into a closet and make out.

_Life: (21)_

"This isn't a game! This is real life, and there are real feelings involved, you insensitive bastard! You can't just kiss me like that then ask me to pretend it never happened!"

_Jealousy: (22)_

Kakashi knows that he needs to do something about this damnable thing he has when he goes green with envy at Pakkun who's sitting in Sakura's lap receiving a vigorous belly rub.

_Hands: (23)_

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, we've been playing boring, old poker all night," a slightly inebriated Sakura murmurs, managing not to slur her words as she peers up at him from underneath her dark lashes. "Why don't we up the stakes: if I win, you have to take off your mask."

_Taste: (24)_

"What's that?" Kakashi questions curiously, pointing to a small, pink tube in Sakura's purse; Sakura sighs, raising an eyebrow, "It's my lipgloss, and maybe if you take off that damned mask, you just might find out that it tastes like strawberries."

(The mask is off before Sakura can say youth.)

_Devotion: (25)_

"Please Kakashi-sensei? I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Naruto! Just one little peek?" ;Kakashi could only admire the devotion she had to see what he was supposedly hiding underneath his mask.

_Forever: (26)_

"Kakashi, I'm not asking you for forever, but I want to give this thing we seem to have a chance. And don't tell me you don't want to either because I've seen you checking me out."

_Bonds: (27)_

There had always been a minuscule sliver of hope for Sasuke, but when he runs his sword through Sakura, right around where her heart should be- a smirk twisting his lips and a whispered, "You're still annoying Sakura," in her ear- any bonds that Naruto or Kakashi might've had with the missing-nin are severed and broken beyond repair.

_Sickness: (28)_

"Congratulations Kakashi, you have pneumonia," Sakura pauses for a second, contemplating the man stretched across her couch. "Of course I have to ask: just what the hell were you doing, standing outside of my apartment in the pouring rain?"; Kakashi peers up at Sakura pathetically, "I was trying to serenade you," he paused for a second. "Did it work?"

_Melody: (29)_

They don't really have a song, more of a melody of carefree, light laughter, playful slaps that hold no malice, and passionate, fervor-filled kisses stolen in the dark in the night.

_Star: (30)_

Sakura doesn't like to talk about the star-shaped scar she has directly below where her heart is; only three people have ever seen it and know the story behind it: Kakashi, her shishou, and Naruto. Kakashi doesn't like to think about Sakura's scar because it reminds him of how far Sasuke has fallen.

_Home: (31)_

For Kakashi, home becomes synonymous with Sakura's apartment.

_Confusion: (32)_

Neither of them knows what the hell they're supposed to do when it comes to courtship, so instead of being awkward and confusing and so separated, they stumble through everything, holding hands and together.

_Fear: (33)_

Kakashi's only fear is that one day Sakura will wake up, realize that there are younger, less broken, prospects than him, and leave him in the dark.

_Lightning/Thunder: (34)_

Their spars often draws a crowd of onlookers because they fight like they're dancing, so in sync and passionate with one another- Kakashi is lightning: swift and deadly with Raikiri while Sakura is the thunder: loud, proud, and brave with her monstrous strength.

_Clouds: (35)_

They find Sasuke alone on the outskirts of a tiny no-name village with the sky rapidly darkening, lightning crashing angrily, and thunder booming ominously. She doesn't try to talk sense into him nor question the whereabouts of his team; instead, she merely pulls on her gloves, glances back to Naruto and Kakashi before praying for their safety and turns back to Sasuke with steel in her eyes.  
_  
Market: (36)_

Naruto watches Lee proclaim declaration after declaration of love and how Sakura's fiery youth inspires him so while Kakashi's anger begins to roll off of him in sporadic waves of killing intent; the Kyuubi container ruffles his spikes and chuckles awkwardly, "Er, Lee? I think Sakura-chan is off the market."

_Technology: (37)_

Kakashi abhors communication by any technological means. Why write someone a letter or call them when you can write a letter or go see them in person?

(Sakura had always known that Kakashi was a romantic at heart.)

_Gift: (38)_

It's a treat when Sakura offers to foot the bill for ramen, and it's a gift when Sakura manages to obtain the newest Icha Icha, signed by herself and the legendary Toad Sannin himself; however, it is a true blessing as Kakashi watches her walk down the aisle in her pretty, ivory Western-style dress, escorted by Naruto, with the happiest smile he's ever seen on her beautiful face.

_Smile: (39)_

"Turn that frown upside down Kakashi. You're going to get wrinkles at this rate," Sakura chides, poking her lover's bare face; her only response is a mild glare, and she thinks she can squeeze in one more crack about his age before she really sets him off.

_Innocence: (40)_

Kakashi finds out that Sakura is anything but an innocent little girl when during a one-on-one training session, a devious smirk graces her lips, and the motion sends fire rushing through his veins. She twirls the tanto and kunai she wields superfluously before slashing through the black undershirt Kakashi wears while training. His shirt splits open, revealing the taut muscles underneath, and Sakura's smirk widens. Her viridian eyes lock with Kakashi's before she says, "Oops."  
_  
Completion: (41)_

Sakura thinks of life as one giant jigsaw puzzle, and Kakashi is the piece she's been missing.

_Blood: (42)_

Sakura is decorated with splatters of blood- _Sasuke-kun's_ blood painting her strong limbs, splashing on her neck, and smeared on her face- when it is all over. She wrenches his own sword out of his gut and tosses it carelessly to the side where it clangs harshly against the rocks, tears streaming down her face, and Kakashi can only pull her into him.

_Sky: (43)_

Their first kiss- the real one- tells Sakura that Kakashi is the one because colors of every shade under the sky explode behind Sakura's eyes, and her leg pops just like in all the cheesy romance movies she loves to watch.

_Heaven: (44)_

Kakashi's heaven on earth isn't elaborate; in fact, it can be described in one word: Sakura.

_Hell: (45)_

Sakura's hell on earth would be a world without Kakashi.

_Sun: (46)_

The sun was frying his brain and making him delirious, he reasoned with himself when he realized he was checking Sakura out.

(Those clear, bright eyes, the smooth expanse of her legs, and the hair- oh the impossible and damned sexy pink hair!)

_Moon: (47)_

Yuuhi Kurenai watches with amused wine eyes as the members of Team Kakashi interact: Naruto fighting animatedly with the ROOT member, the former ANBU trying to break it up while Kakashi maneuveres himself and Sakura to find another table. Kurenai lets a chuckle escape her lips, the beginnings of a smile tilting her lips upwards as she murmurs to herself, "You're really over the moon for her, aren't you Kakashi?"

_Waves: (48)_

Sakura has always loved oceans and always regretted that there were none in the vicinity of Konoha, so when Kakashi proposes he puts the ring (an intricate silver band inlaid with pearls) into a conch shell and presents it to her proudly.

(She keeps the conch shell for the rest of her life on her bedside table.)

_Hair: (49)_

When Sakura gets her hair cut, she honestly doesn't expect much feedback (she knows her team isn't the most observant people when it came down to matters such as these); however, Sakura is a tad surprised (and secretly ecstatic because someone noticed) when Kakashi tugs on the bangs framing her face and whispers in her ear, "I like your hair Sakura-chan."

_Supernova: (50)_

Sakura and Kakashi's romance wasn't the supernova romance that Tsunade and Jiraiya shared nor was it the quiet love affair that Asuma and Kurenai had perfected. But their romance would be remembered by their friends and would be told to the generations to come.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
